Surprises
by iluvparker
Summary: Mac is in for a few surprises. Good or bad? That's for him to decide.
1. Chapter 1

It was a strange sight to see. Two teenage girls walked into the precinct, one with a rounded belly and the other rather tall and skinny, and they were holding hands with scared expressions on their faces. The pregnant girl had tears in her eyes and her free hand was holding her stomach how most expecting mothers do. The second girl had no tears but looked just as distressed and in her free hand she was holding two duffle bags.

The two of them walked up to the first officer they saw. He was tall and handsome and when you looked in his eyes you could tell that he had been in this field of work for quite some time and it had worn him down a bit. This officer just so happened to be Don Flack.

"What can I help you two young ladies with?" he said in the most polite way. He was also thinking the worst, it's not often that two teenage girls come down to the station and one is pregnant and crying. It sent up a red flag in his mind to say the least.

"We are looking for Detective Mac Taylor. Is he here?" the expressionless girl who was not pregnant answered.

"He actually is not here right now. Can I ask why you are looking for him? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's sort of a personal, family matter. We really need to talk to him about it." The same girl answered him again and the other one seemed too emotional to speak at the moment.

"A personal matter? Does this pertain to a case?"

"No. It's a family thing."

"Are you two related to Mac?"

"Look we just really need to speak with him about this. Could you call him or can we wait here until he gets back?" she said all this in a desperate tone. Flack's heart went out to her.

"I will give him a call."

"Thank you."

Flack dialed the familiar number and listened to the phone ring a couple times. Finally someone answered from the other end. It was Mac and he was going to come right over.

Twenty minutes later he walked through the precinct doors and over to Flack's desk. When the girls saw him standing there they both stood and walked over. Mac and the twins stood a couple feet apart and looked over each other.

_A/N: Ok so this is a short first chapter but I think that it is pretty packed so I hope that that makes up for it. This is also my first CSI:NY fanfic._


	2. Chapter 2

Mac saw something familiar in the girls but he couldn't quite place it. It was almost like he recognized them but in his head he knew that he had never seen these girls before in his life. At first he was so busy studying their faces that he didn't even notice that one was pregnant.

The twins were also looking him over. Except both of them knew why he looked so familiar and they knew who he was. Still they couldn't quite believe it and so stood there without saying a word.

Mac being the person he is spoke first, "I'm Detective Mac Taylor. What is it that I can help you ladies with?"

"Can we talk in private? Possibly not at the police station?" the same girl that had spoken to Flack answered.

"There is a nice diner around the corner. Have you two eaten?"

"We don't need to eat but the diner would be fine to talk."

"Ok we can head there now."

The odd little party got a corner booth at the quiet diner. It was past the busy supper crowd and now only a few people remained. Mac ordered each of them a chocolate milkshakes even though the twin that was talking said he didn't need to do that. After the waitress brought them to the table they were free to talk.

"So what is it that you need to speak with me and me alone about?"

"I don't really know where to start. It's not like I've ever done this before."

"Is it about a case? Do you have some information about a crime? If so whatever you say can remain anonymous."

"It's nothing like that."

"Does it have something to do with her being pregnant? Is something wrong? Did the father do something? I've handled a lot of abuse cases before."

"No my sister's pregnancy doesn't really factor in with what I need to tell you."

"So what is it?"

"Well to start I need to tell you about our mother. She was a single parent and raised us with very little. She died recently."

"My deepest apologies. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Before she died she told us to come to New York and find you. She said that you were a good man and that you could help us."

"Why did she tell you to find me?"

"You're our father."

"I was not expecting that."

"It's a lot to soak in."

"I don't even know your names."

"I'm Autumn and this is my twin Darianna."

"Autumn and Darianna, pretty names. Who was your mother?"

"Ann, you met her when you were in the Military. She was a nurse who cared for you after a bomb went off close to you barracks. She said that the two of you didn't really have much of a relationship and I take that to mean one night stand."

"Autumn!" It was the first time Mac had heard Darianna speak.

"What? I'm telling him the truth."

"Mom wasn't just some slut."

"I never said she was!"

"The way you are telling it makes it sound like she is."

"Well I didn't mean to." Autumn looked ashamed and Darianna went back to being silent.

"I remember Ann. So how old are you girls?"

"Seventeen."

"My daughters have been alive for seventeen years and I didn't even know they existed?" The question was more to himself than the girls.

"Well it's not like you stuck around to find out."

"Your mother and I both decided that it was a one time thing. It was war and we didn't want a relationship but just-"

"Sex. Yeah I get it and I wasn't saying it was your fault, I was simply stating a fact."

"I still get the feeling that you resent me?"

"It's not you, but rather the whole situation we are in. The baby is due in three months and we have no way to take care of it. Dari refuses to put it up for adoption. We have no home, no money, and no jobs. We are stuck."

"You are more than welcome to come and stay with me. I have an extra bedroom in my apartment. I have the means to care for the two of you and the baby when it comes. I want to make up for the seventeen years I missed."

"You just met us, are you sure?"

"More than sure."

"Ok."

The three of them started to walk to Mac's car. Outside he asked, "What's in the duffle bags?"

"All our worldly possessions." Autumn said this and slammed the door of the backseat of the car.

"Forgive her; she gets a bit cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep." Darianna was a bit gentler with the passenger seat door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a short drive to Mac's apartment, and as soon as they got inside the girls were in great need of some sleep. Apparently it had been a rough couple of days, and as any human does they craved the comfort of a warm bed.

Mac showed the girls to his spare room. It was a small room with a queen size bed in the center and two night stands, one on either side. The closet wasn't very big. But can you have a big closet in an apartment in New York?

To the girls however this was paradise. They had spent their whole lives in a cramped one bedroom apartment in Kansas. They had shared a bedroom and bathroom between themselves and their mother. Now at least they didn't have to share with one more person and their father had his own bathroom. Thank goodness because can you imagine?

"Make yourselves at home. If you girls need anything I will be on the couch for a little bit watching TV."

The twins changed and went through the normal nightly routine. They both sat on the nice soft bed, but didn't fall asleep like they expected.

"Autumn?"

"What is it Dari?"

"I like him."

"I like him too, but what do we really know about him?"

Dari laughed, "Well we know his name and he has a nice apartment. He is a detective and he has a nice car."

"I mean what do we know about him as a person?"

"Well he was nice enough to let us stay here and I could tell that he really wants to help us. I think he regrets not being there for us when we were growing up."

"I think so too, but I don't know if we can trust him yet."

"You just don't trust cops."

"After a couple stints in juvie no one does. Besides it's not just because he is a cop but we just met him today and already he is buying us stuff and letting us live here."

"So?"

"So it seems a little fishy is all."

"What do you think he is trying to do? Gain our trust so he can get something out of us? Newsflash we don't have anything to offer."

"I realize that Dari, but I just think that maybe he needs to be tested before we can fully trust him."

"Do you mean like tested for drug use?"

"No I mean just do things to see his reaction, find our boundary. I'm the smart twins aren't I?"

"Obviously," Dari pointed at her large belly.

"That has nothing to do with intelligence. I don't want to get into that tonight though and you already know my opinion."

"Good night Autumn."

"Sleep tight, Dari."

From the other room on the couch Mac hear everything they said. He wasn't angry at all. He was actually proud that Autumn had thought of all that and he was happy that Darianna at least trusted him. He was looking forward to being tested and soon Autumn would trust him too.


	4. Chapter 4

Much to Mac's surprise the girls were up before him. Autumn was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and Darianna was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Good morning Autumn."

"Good morning Mac."

"So I have to go to work today. Do you girls want to come with me?"

"To a crime lab?"

"Yes. You can meet the whole crew." How's that for trust?

"Well I would like to go, but I don't know about Dari."

"What don't you know about me?"

"Good morning Darianna."

"Morning dad."

"Mac wants to know if we want to come to work with him today and meet everyone."

"Are we allowed to just walk around the crime lab?"

"Well you will have to be with an employee at all times and stay out of the morgue of course."

"I will not have a problem with that. Dead bodies are icky."

"So it's settled then. We leave in ten." Mac went back into his bedroom to get dressed for work.

"What is he trying to do?" asked Autumn.

"He just wants to spend time with us and he wants his friends to meet us."

"Co-workers, we don't know if he is friend with them."

"You are allowed to call him dad you know?"

"Not until I know I can trust him."

"Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you just look at this as a good thing and stop fighting it? He is a good man."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Women's intuition."

"Ok Daphne. When is Scooby going to jump out?"

"Shut up and put your shoes on."

"Quick, let's split up and search for clues. But don't worry gang it's always an old guy in a mask." Autumn went into their room to grab her shoes. Darianna followed and threw a pillow at her.

"You deserved that."

"Oh come on you brought it upon yourself." Autumn laughed and it was the first time Mac had seen her just be herself. Apparently she liked to pick on her sister.

"Let's go. We don't want dad to be late for work."

They hadn't noticed that he was in the doorway. Mac was surprised for the second time this morning that the room was clean and the bed was made. He thought that all teenagers were messy slobs, but apparently not these girls.

"Yes we better get going," Mac agreed after breaking from the sort of trance he had been in.

Upon reaching the lab they were immediately met by a tall woman with big bushy brown hair. She had a file for Mac, but saw the girls and hesitated on giving it to him.

"Who are your friends, Mac?"

"These are my twin daughters, Autumn and Darianna."

"Your daughters?"

"Yeah, they are living with me now because their mother recently passed away. I just met them last night."

"Well that's interesting to say the least. It's nice to meet you girls, I'm Stella Bonasera." She held out her hand and both of the girls accepted it.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Bonasera." Mac was glad to see Darianna finally speaking.

"Call me Stella. Now which one are you?"

"Darianna, but everyone calls me Dari."

"Well Dari it was pleasant meeting you and I would love to chat but I have to go interrogate someone. It was nice to meet you too Autumn."

"Nice meeting you." She turned to Mac, "Girlfriend?"

"Just a close friend." Is this a test?

"Who else do we got?"

"Well here comes Sid right now. He's the coroner. Hey Sid!"

"Oh hi Mac. I didn't realize it was bring a friend to work day."

Mac laughed, "It's not but these are my daughters, Autumn and Dari."

"Daughters?" Mac nodded. "Well congratulations dad. What's the deal here?"

"Their mother passed away recently and with a baby on the way they need some place to stay. They came to the precinct last night looking for me."

"Well I am glad you girls showed up. Your father here was getting awful lonely and I was worried about him. If you want to know embarrassing stories abut him I'm the man to come to." Sid laughed and offered his hand to both of them.

"I'm Autumn. You're the coroner right?"

"That is correct, yes."

"Could I have a tour around the morgue sometime?"

"As long as your father says it's ok. So you must be Dari?"

She took his hand but you could tell she really didn't want to. "Yes. Do you touch dead people all day?"

"Well occasionally I get an animal or two." There was a look of horror on the pregnant girls face. "I'm kidding and besides I wear gloves practically 24/7. Which reminds me I have to go. Lovely meeting you though." With that he hopped in the elevator and went down.

_**A/N: So so far no one has really been too shocked that he has two teenage daughters or perhaps they are just too busy to really think about it. I hope to update soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Stella went down to talk to Sid about her latest case. She was reading the file when she walked into the morgue where Sid was just finishing the autopsy.

"What do you have for me Sid?"

"Typical drowning, but I sent some possible trace up to the lab. Have you seen Mac today?"

"Yes and he had his daughters with him. Do you know anything about them?"

"No he just showed up this morning with them and said something about last night they had come and found him."

"Because their mother just died. I'm confused and now that I've thought about it I'm completely shocked!"

"I've been thinking about it too and I really want to know more about this whole thing. Who is their mother? How does Mac know her? Where are they from? What are they like?"

"Now I want to know the same thing and I'm going to find out."

"If you tell me would it be gossiping?"

"Probably, but I'll tell you anyway." With that Detective Bonasera left the morgue.

Meanwhile Mac was upstairs introducing the girls to more people and hoping that this would help him pass the 'test'.

Danny and Lindsey were right down the hall and so they were next. When they approached the young couple was talking about diapers and who was going to get them after work.

"Hey Mac."

"Good morning Danny and you too Lindsey."

"Who are your little friends there?" asked Lindsey.

"These are my two twin daughters, Autumn and Darianna."

"Twin daughters? What?"

"It's sort of a long story, which I will have to tell you later. I really need to get to work and so do you."

"Ok boss. Whatever you say," said Danny.

The girls followed Mac into his office, "Ok so here are the rules for the lab. Don't leave this room without me. Don't touch anything if you do leave. Don't break anything; we have some extremely expensive equipment here."

"You got it Mac. What are we supposed to do in here all day?"

"Well I should come back within the next hour, but until then there's a computer and paper and stuff. You can think of something I'm sure." With that he left.

Autumn and Darianna sat on the couch. Dari found a magazine and started reading, autumn however couldn't sit still. She stood up and started pacing.

"Autumn we've only been in here for like ten minutes."

"Seven and a half actually. I think I'm gonna take a look around the place."

"You heard the rules. We aren't allowed to leave this office unless dad comes and gets us."

"As long as I am accompanied by an employee I don't think he will have a problem with it."

"You're not with an employee though."

"I'll find one."

"Autumn this is a terrible plan. This is a crime lab and I really think you should follow the rules that dad gave us."

"Relax. I won't touch or break anything. I just want to look around the place."

"Well I won't leave this room without dad."

"Good thing I didn't want you to come with me in the first place then. I'll be back within the next half hour probably. If Mac comes back before then just tell him I went to go get a drink or to the bathroom or something."

"I don't like lying." It was too late though because Autumn had already left.

Autumn went down the hall and looked into all the glass stations. One of the glass rooms was full of computer monitors and standing in the middle was a man in his twenties. He had blonde hair and a scruffy little beard. He had in earbuds and was obviously listening to a good song because he was dancing along with it. Autumn of course chose this room to enter.

She tapped the man on the shoulder and he spun around, "Hey there."

"Hello. Are you supposed to be in here?"

"Technically no, but I'm with you so it should be ok. My dad won't mind as much anyways."

"Who is your dad?"

"Mac Taylor. I'm sure you know him."

"I didn't know Mac had a daughter."

"He has two actually. My twin is in his office right now."

"Oh ok. Well I'm Adam."

"Autumn. Sweet set up you've got here."

"You into computers?"

"I'm a little tech wizard. Well that's what my old computer apps teacher used to call me anyways. It was sort of a small town though and not a lot of people knew their way around computers so it wasn't really a fair statement. I aced that class however."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I graduated high school about a month ago."

"You graduated early?"

"I had to really. My sister dropped out when she got pregnant and so I needed to graduate so I could get a job and provide for the baby. My mom's salary wasn't going to be enough and then she died so now I really need a job."

"I'm sorry. Why are you telling me all this? I mean we just met."

"Well you asked and sure I sort of gave you more information then you wanted, but I need to tell someone and you seem cool."

"I'm glad you told me and all, but what about your dad?"

"He's busy working and I don't trust him yet."

"Why not?"

"He's a cop and you obviously aren't."

"Was it the dancing that gave it away?" Adam laughed.

"Something like that," Autumn laughed too. "So I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do here all day. I'm not allowed to touch anything and I wasn't supposed to leaves Mac's office."

"So if he finds you here am I in trouble?"

"No I got your back."

"Well if you want you can hang out in here. I have some work I need to get done, but you can sit over there and we can talk I guess."

"Ok." Autumn shrugged.

The two of them got to talking about computer stuff. Before they realized it an hour had passed.


End file.
